


Inhibition

by honeypuffed



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypuffed/pseuds/honeypuffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is a slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhibition

“Tim,” Billy says softly, poking at Tim’s side. “Tiiim.”

Tim opens his eyes slowly. It feels like he’s only been asleep for five seconds. He looks at the digital clock blinking on the nightstand and oh, well, five seconds is about right. He goes to turn to face Billy but he doesn’t get far with Kon’s arm wrapped around his own. Okay, he can work with that. “Yeah?” he whispers, not to wake Kon or Teddy, he supposes, if he’s asleep. He squints across at the bed opposite but it’s too dark to tell.

“Tim,” Billy says again, and then clambers on top of him, straddling his waist, one leg pressed between Tim’s thigh and Kon’s.

Tim frowns.

“Hey,” Billy singsongs and sways a little. “What you doin’?”

Is this a trick question? Tim doesn’t respond immediately, which is apparently not the right choice. Billy reaches down and tugs Tim’s shirt up over his chest and goes to play with Tim’s nipples.

Tim squeaks. Also not the right choice.

“Timmy.”

Maybe Billy’s still drunk. He didn’t really have any more to drink than the rest of them but then Billy is only small…

“T-T-Timmy,” Billy says, leaning in close to Tim’s ear.

“You should probably go back to bed.” It is a little weird, lying here with Billy sitting on top of him while Teddy is just across the room. And Kon is attached to his arm.

“Nah.” Billy doesn’t say anything after that, just shoves a hand over Tim’s mouth and curls in on himself to suck on Tim’s neck.

Tim has, as he sees it, two options: 1) Shake his arm and wake Kon up, or 2) Try to get Billy off and wake Kon up. Both end in conversations he does not wish to have. So he goes for the non-existent number three:

Go along with it.

Billy nips his way up Tim’s neck and jaw, and pauses there to drag his hand away slowly. “Shh,” he says, and then goes for Tim’s mouth, teeth first.

Tim wonders if he’s maybe still a little drunk himself, because he wouldn’t normally— this is kind of—

He kisses back hungrily, sucking Billy’s tongue into his mouth and trying not to moan as Billy rocks his hips back. Fuck. Billy smiles into the kiss, his left hand lingering at Tim’s jaw and the other still rubbing at Tim’s nipple.

The bed shifts as Kon turns in his sleep and Tim freezes and forgets to breath. Kon is lying completely on his side now, facing Tim, head nuzzled up against Tim’s shoulder.

“Your boyfriend is hot,” Billy says against Tim’s lips and then pulls away to admire.

“He’s not my—”

“Shh,” he says again, putting a finger over Tim’s lips briefly. “It’s okay, I think you’re hotter.”

Tim can feel his skin burning up and he’s so glad it’s dark so he can at least pretend Billy doesn’t notice.

Billy hums to himself quietly as he pulls his own shirt off over his head and gently lies it over Kon’s shoulders. Bastard. Billy grins and then mumbles to himself for a few seconds and Tim doesn’t catch a word except for then Billy is suddenly _entirely_ naked and Tim’s sense of reality backflips. Billy pushes off Tim’s waist and and tugs Tim’s boxers down and resets himself on Tim’s thighs.

Definitely still drunk — tipsy, at the very least — because Tim knows he should care about this but he just doesn’t. There’s also that thought sitting in the back of his mind going _you’re hard, he’s hard, go for it!_

Tim guesses this is the thought at the _front_ of Billy’s mind, because in the next second, Billy acts upon it. He leans forward, lets their cocks brush together as he shoves his fingers in Tim’s mouth. Tim reaches up to hold onto Billy’s wrist with his only free hand to guide Billy as he sucks each finger individually, slowly, teasing. Billy bucks his hips forward and Tim bites down on his thumb.

“Sorry,” he tries to say around Billy’s fingers, but it doesn’t really work out.

Billy doesn’t seem to care. He takes his hand away, replaces it with his tongue, and then reaches down between them and wraps his wet hand around them and starts to stroke.

Tim gets about half a second into crying out before Billy clamps his mouth around Tim’s, and then says, “Shh,” again. He nips Tim’s lower lip.

Tim slides his hand up Billy’s thigh, squeezes his hipbone, and then slides it back down the inside of his thigh, feather-light. Billy shudders and shudders and apparently can’t really stop and his hand jerks them madly and unevenly and fuck fuck _fuck_ how is Tim suppose to stay quiet through this? But Kon is right there, pressed against him and if he—

Kon’s eyes.

Are open.

They are fucking open.

Tim screams and Billy slaps his hand over Tim’s mouth again. Tim has a vice grip on Billy’s thigh now and Billy doesn’t seem to get it for a few seconds, and then he looks at Kon and chokes, first, and then starts laughing. He grinds into Tim and gives Kon a wink. Kon doesn’t shift, doesn’t speak, but doesn’t _blink_ either, and once Tim’s gotten over the initial shock of it all, it’s not so bad. Sort of. Or maybe that’s still the alcohol talking.

He releases his death grip on Billy’s thigh and brings it over to join Billy’s around their cocks and get their rhythm sorted out again. Kon’s still just staring and Tim finds it easier to look away, but Billy apparently finds it easier to just go right on and kiss him instead. Billy takes the hand off Tim’s mouth again, this time so he can tilt Kon’s head to an angle better suited for making out. While jerking off the guy under you. Who is not the same one you’re making out with.

Yeah. Tim doesn’t really get it either.

Billy mumbles something into Kon’s ear, and then suddenly warmth washes over his entire body. It’s like there are a thousand hands all over him, touching him, feeling him, rubbing, massaging, playing. And the weird thing is that Tim can’t even tell if it’s Billy or Kon or _both_ causing it.

“Ah-” he cries, trying to be quiet but failing. “Fuck, _Billy_ , I’m going to—”

“Yeah,” Billy whispers, and then he’s coming just seconds after Tim, all over their hands and a bit on Tim’s stomach as he kisses Tim again slowly.

He sits up on Tim’s thighs as Tim’s body just gives out, and is contemplative for a second, before he brings his hand up to his mouth and languidly laps — _laps_ — the come from his fingers. Tim whimpers, just a little.

He snaps his head over to look at Kon, but his eyes are shut and his body relaxed and Billy says, “Don’t worry, he’s asleep now,” and then grabs Tim’s hand to lick that clean too.

“When we met, I think you forgot to mention you were a total slut.” Tim attempts playful but it comes out much weaker than intended. Ah well.

Billy looks at him. “Mmhm,” he smiles, and kisses Tim on the cheek.


End file.
